Finding Truth
by Love Gems
Summary: I had this idea for a while now and I wanted some Jay fluff. It's after the movie. Jay is my favorite character of all and I want to see more of Jay. I am making him shorter then Carlos. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OOC JAY! M/m slash.


I had this idea for a while now and I wanted some Jay fluff. It's after the movie. Jay is my favorite character of all and I want to see more of Jay. I am making him shorter then Carlos. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OOC JAY!

I can't believe that they betray me like this. I keep telling them that it is not me, because why would I steal from them. They are my brother and sisters, and yet, they don't believe me, when I keep saying that I will never steal from them. It hurts to much to even look at them. Ever since, coming to Auradon, Mal is too focus on Ben, Evie is too focus on Doug and Carlos is too focus on Dude.

A year has past since coming to Auradon, and I have stopped stealing. I don't like stealing, and Not once have I stolen from anyone, after Maleficent was turned into a little lizard, I have stopped stealing from people. Ben got the Ginny, the daughter of mother Gothel, Clay, the son of Clayton, Jade, his cousin, Anthony, the son of Lady Tremaine, Harriet, the daughter of Captain Hook, and Bo, the son of Ursula, to come to Auradon. Since Jade got here, she has been stealing from everyone and blaming me for the items stolen.

After that, I was kick off the team and no one will come near me. I got to Fairy Godmother and ask if I could get a room by myself. She is confuse at my request and I tell her that Carlos and I have been fighting, its to the point that no one wants to be in the same room with each other. She nods in understand. She, which I am thankful for, is that she didn't ask about the stealing. I go to my new room on the far end of the hall.

I keep to myself, because the rest of the students don't come near me anymore. I keep my head down and make sure that no matter what, no one will hurt me. Chad and the rest of the team, minus Ben, gang up on me and brutally abuse me. I don't complain or say anything, because, no one will believe me. I am walking to class, when I bump into something or some one. I look up to see a six foot, two inch teen, with the darkest coffee color eyes, blackish-brownish hair. I see him looking down and I am flustered.

"I am so sorry about that. I am not looking where I am going." I say. After that I move around him and walk faster, trying to get away from him. I feel my heart going faster and I am taking deep breaths, to get my heart down.

Meanwhile, back to the guy, he is looking at where the smaller boy ran off too. He is frowning, because of how the boy reacted. He looks down at a five foot, six inch girl with copper skin, blond curly hair and brown eyes, to see that she too is frowning.

"What do you think, Ivy, should we follow him?" The boy ask, the girl, or Ivy, as that is her name.

"I think that will be should Aziz." After that the two good friends follow the boy. When they got their, they see Chad and the rest of the team all beating the boy. Aziz walks to them and pull Chad off the poor boy.

"From this point on, Chad, he is under our protection." That is all Aziz says and everyone goes away. He picks the teen up and frowns. Ivy can see that concern in Aziz's eyes and wonder what's wrong.

"He is very light. I can feel his ribs." Was all Aziz says to Ivy and hearing that makes her want to help the boy out even more.

"Lets get him to Akina." Ivy says. As the two walk to a tree, they see a six foot, two inch boy with fair skin, white hair and brown eyes. Next to him is a five foot, nine inch girl with dark curly hair and light amber eyes. They are eating the girls food.

The white hair boy looks up to see, Ivy and Aziz walking towards him and the girl. He frowns, because he sees a boy in Aziz's arms.

"Akina! I need help with something." Ivy calls out. Una looks up and gasps.

"Ivy, Aziz, what happen?" Una questions, horrified at the sight the young boy is in.

"Chad and his gang." Aziz's only words and Akina's eyes widen. As soon as Aziz put the boy down, the girls goes to him and tends to his injuries.

"That is Jay, the son of Jafar." The second boy says to Aziz.

"I know Hector, I know. I think that my mom is going to be very disappointed that I am into guys and not girls. I think that my dad, just wants me to be happy. I am sure that your parents would not mind if you date Ivy. That is not the point. Hector, Jay has no one. I know that he is being abuse by everyone. Every since, his cousin came here, all she is doing is causing pain and suffering towards Jay. You know how that is. I want to protect him." Aziz says to Hector and the both of them sigh. After a couple of minuets, Jay wakes up startle. He looks around and see four teens and he recognizes them.

"You are the Protectors. You make sure that the bullying stops to those that are being bullying." Jay says not really questioning them. The four smile at him. Jay curls into himself, as to hide himself.

"I am Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. The guy next to me is Hector, the son of Kida and Milo. The girl with blue eyes is Ivy, the daughter of John Smith and Pocahontas, and the last girl is Akina, the daughter of Tiana and Naveen. Do you want to join us?" Aziz ask Jay and his heart breaks, when he sees Jay's eyes widen with fear and hope.

"Okay." Is all Jay say and the group smile. Before everyone, months have pass. Jay smiles more and has a great time with them. However, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Jade, Doug, Ben, Lonnie and Jane can see, what they have done to Jay. Ginny, Bo, Harriet and Clay all went to Jay and hugs him to apologize, and much to Aziz, Hector, Ivy and Akina displeasure. However they know that hey never really did anything to him.

Jade and Anthony are displease that their plans to make Jay miserable failed. It is during Parent's day, when everything changes. Chad is making a big scene and dissing Ginny, the daughter of Mother Gothel, in front of everyone. Jay steps in to make Chad stop being a meanie head, however when Chad smack Jay across the face and sends him flying to the brick wall, everything got out of hand. Ginny, Harriet, Lonnie, Akina, and Ivy all run to make sure that Jay is going to be okay.

It takes the companion of Hector, Ben, Doug, Bo and Morgan, the son of Anna and Kristoff to pull Aziz off of Chad. Everyone can tell that Aziz is still upset with Chad and they all fear that he will attack Chad again. However, Aladdin, the brave person, pulls his only child in his arms. Aziz realizes that his dad knows all along. After a while, Aladdin releases his son and the say son goes to Jay.

The group of girls split, but stay close behind Jay. As soon as Jay is was going to say something, Aziz pulls Jay forward and kisses Jay on the lips. The girls sees everyone, but Aladdin gasping. Jasmine's jaw is open and Aladdin is smiling softly. She turns to Aladdin and she sees happiness, loneliness and tiredness in both Aladdin's body and eyes. She goes to him and hugs him. Aladdin flinches, but hugs back.

Aziz turns to see his parents embracing and he sees the flinch, but he also knows that its about time for them to make up. They were on the verge of divorce, but he thinks that his relationship with Jay, has help Jasmine realize that, you don't need the opposite sex to make people happy and Aladdin is happy that Aziz is happy with the person that makes him happy. He feels Jay's arms around his shoulders and sees that Jay wants him to be pick up and to go to sleep.

A month pass, Aziz and Jay's relationship is a great one. All they are doing is snuggling and going on dates, they curl up next to each other and sleep the night away. Aladdin accepted the relationship right away and welcome Jay with open arms. Jasmine took another month to finally see that her baby is happy and she and Aladdin are not fighting as much anymore.


End file.
